


Texting to the 221B

by WhiteRaven



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Birthday, F/F, F/M, Fake texts, Fluff, Gift ideas, Jim birthday is coming, Love, Love Confessions, Love Triangle, M/M, Reader hate secrets, Sad, Sebastian has a crush, Sebastian is my everything, Texts to the baker street, he is so cute, proposal, tiger - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-04-08 07:46:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 5,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4296501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteRaven/pseuds/WhiteRaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So i think this might have some mistakes but I'm just a beginner in this english writing stuff...so please forgive me. Anyway enjoy this. :3</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Love confession~Sebastian

**Author's Note:**

> So i think this might have some mistakes but I'm just a beginner in this english writing stuff...so please forgive me. Anyway enjoy this. :3

Y/N has created a chat room.  
Sebastian has logged on.  
\- Hey Sebby - Y/N  
\- Hi darling. - Sebastian  
\- Soooo you know that Jim's birthday is almost here. Do you have any idea what to give him? - Y/N  
\- Actually I bought him a bottle of wine. He whined about it for two weeks. - Sebastian  
\- Oh yeah I heard that. Ooooh this is soooo hard. - Y/N  
\- But you know him better than me. I mean you are friends since the high school. -Sebastian.  
\- Yeah but he has almost everything. It would be easier if it's your bday. -Y/N  
\- And why? - Sebastian  
\- Because like you said last night at the pub. You want women or beer. - Y/N  
\- Oh. So you think I'm that easy? - Sebastian  
\- Yeah...idk.. Ok sorry i don't want to hurt you but you said it.. And you are always with some women who you just met at the bar. - Y/N  
\- That's true but this is just because the girl who i like didn't realised yet how much I love her. - Sebastian  
\- Omg you have a crush? Is she Irene? I know that she is sexy. Even I want to be with her but she has Kate. - Y/N  
\- No...- Sebastian  
\- Oh so it is Kitty? Yeah she is cute and i love her hair and she has beautiful eyes. - Y/N  
\- No. But sadly I have to go. Bye darling. Tiger is out. - Sebastian  
\- Bye Casanova. ;) - Y/N  
Sebastian has logged out.  
\- Oh I'm alone again.....  
Irene has logged on.  
Jim has logged on.  
\- Hey everyone. <3 - Y/N  
\- Hi girl :* - Irene  
\- Hello Y/N - Jim  
\- Did you know that Tiger has a crush on someone? - Y/N  
\- Yeah. - Jim  
\- Yes I think he mentioned that. - Irene  
\- Noooo everybody knows about it expect me....Why? Who is she? Is it Kitty? Or someone other? I want to knoooooow!!!!! I hate secrets...- Y/N  
\- Why don't you ask him? - Irene  
\- Because he had to go because of SOMEONE. *cough*Jim*cough* - Y/N  
\- Sorry but they won't torture themselves, will they? - Jim  
\- Either way i have to go. My clients are here. Bye girls. - Jim  
\- Hi boss. - Y/N  
\- Hi Jim. - Irene  
Jim has logged out.  
\- So we are alone. - Irene  
\- Yeah. Hows your holiday? - Y/N  
\- Good. Kate and I were slept all day and now we will go to a bar next to the beach. - Irene.  
Kitty has logged on.  
\- Hey gurls. - Kitty  
\- Hey kitten. - Y/N  
\- Hi Kitty. - Irene  
\- Did you know that Sebby has a crush on someone? - Y/N  
\- Yes everybody knows that. Why? - Kitty  
\- But i didn't know thaaaaaat..- Y/N  
\- But nevermind i will ask him. I will find out!!!!!! - Y/N  
\- Hey girls what did you brought for Jim? - Kitty  
\- A Westwood suit. - Irene  
\- Ah this is awesome. - Y/N  
\- I bought him a book. - Kitty  
\- I don't know what to buy... I have no idea. - Y/N  
\- I think you should buy him a gun. - Irene  
\- Why? He has a lot of gun. - Y/N  
\- Yes but he told me that he saw a pretty gun last night. I will send you the link. - Irene  
\- Thank youg thank you thank you! <3 - Y/N  
-Sorry girls but i have to go. My boss is the devil. -.-" - Kitty  
\- I have to go too. Bye everyone. - Irene  
\- Hi gurls. - Y/N  
Irene has logged out.  
Kitty has logged out.  
Sebastian has logged on.  
\- Yey Tiger is back! - Y/N  
\- Hi kitten. - Sebastian.  
\- That was quick. What's up? - Y/N  
\- They knew nothing... - Sebastian  
\- Oh I see.  
\- Jim told me that you want to find out who is my crush. - Sebastian  
\- YES!! - Y/N  
\- Haha are you jelous? - Sebastian  
\- No...why would I be? This is not like that you are one of the most perfect assasins who Jim ever had..nah. - Y/N  
\- OH MY GOD ok please ignore my previous message. - Y/N  
\- Can I tell you a secret darling? - Sebastian  
\- Of course :) Im good at keeping secrets ;) - Y/N  
\- You know i have a crush on that girl since I first saw her. Her eyes are beautiful and when she smiles the sun shine brighter. But there are days when she is with some other guys and I want to kill them and punch myself in the face because she isnt in my league. I want to sin when she has this little smile and sparkles in her eyes. I love the way she call my name. I love everything about her and I really hope that she loves me the same way. - Sebastian  
\- This is beautiful Sebastian :') She will be the luckiest girl with you- Y/N  
\- Y/N this girl is you. - Sebastian  
\- Wait what? Omg Sebastian I love you too. I thought that we wont have any future together thats why I never told you. But I'm incredibly in love with you Tiger <3 - Y/N  
\- *-* <3 So do you want to go out with me? -Sebastian  
\- Yes yes yes - Y/N  
\- How about 6pm tomorrow. I found a pretty restaurant last week. -Sebastian  
\- I would really like that. :3 - Y/N


	2. Love triangle ~ Sebastian

Y/N has created a chatroom  
Sherlock has logged on.  
John has logged on.  
\- Hello guys. - Y/N  
\- Hi Y/N -Sherlock  
\- Hello - John  
\- What are you doing tonight? - Y/N  
\- Nothing. Me and Mary will watch a movie together but nothing else. - John  
\- I have a case but this isnt interesting. Why? You changed your mind and want to go out with me? Cause I'm free tonight ;)- Sherlock  
\- No. I just asked. And sorry Sherly love you but not the way you love me. -Y/N  
-What did I miss? Sherlock and you? When? - John  
Mary has logged on.  
\- Hey gurl. - Y/N  
\- Hi honey. - Mary  
\- Mary did you know that Sherlock loves Y/N? -John  
\- Yes i know that, love. But why? - Mary  
\- Sherlock why didn't tell me? - John  
\- Well because she doesn't love me back and i didn't want you to make fun of me. - Sherlock  
Jim has logged on.  
\- Hey Boss. - Y/N  
\- Hey honey - Jim  
\- REALLY? Y/N REALLY? You didn't want to go out with me because of him?  
\- What? - Jim  
\- No Sherlock. I'm just simply not in love with you. Either way he is my boss. - Y/N  
\- Wait Sherlock is in love with you? Hahahaha - Jim  
\- Jim don't be rude. This is adorable and he is my friend. - Y/N  
\- Thank you Y/N *-* - Sherlock  
\- So who is the guy who stole Y/N's heart? - John  
\- I know :D - Mary  
\- Me too :P - Jim  
\- I don't know what are you talking about. There's no one. - Y/N  
\- Yeah sure. ;) - Mary  
\- Don't betray me Mary. I thought we are besties. :'( - Y/N  
\- However wheres Molly? - Y/N  
\- She has a date - Mary  
\- Really? With who? - John  
\- Omg lucky gurl. - Y/N  
\- I won't tell you. This is a secret. ;) - Mary  
\- Honeeeey pls. - Y/N  
\- Well with someone who we know and we talked about him last night. - Mary  
\- Really?!?!! Oh god I hope they are having a great time. - Y/N  
\- Who? - Jim  
\- Lestrade - Sherlock  
\- Hah I thought they have something between them. - John  
\- Gavin Lestrade? - Jim  
\- I think his name is Graham Lestrade. - Sherlock  
\- It's Greg -.-" - John  
\- But hey Y/N you can't just diverts the topic. We all know that you have a crush. - Mary  
\- It's true honey. Sorry i love u but this is true. - Jim  
\- Yeah even I can see that you love someone - John  
\- You all betray me! - Y/N  
\- I want to know too. If she doesn't love me I want to know who is my competitor. - Sherlock  
Jim has invited Sebastian to the chat.  
Sebastian has logged on.  
\- What's so important boss. I'm watching Doctor Who. - Sebastian  
\- Oh god you love doctor who too? *-* - Y/N  
\- Yes princess :3 - Sebastian   
\- Ooooh - John  
\- What? - Sebastian  
\- What did u realised John? - Sherlock  
Mary changed Sebastian's name to Y/N's crush  
\- Oh really Y/N YOU LOVE HIM AND NOT ME?!!!?? - Sherlock  
\- Really Y/N? Also Mary change my name back. - Y/N's crush  
\- Yes. This is true. I love you since our mission in Scotland. - Y/N  
-This is so cute. Oh god i thought you like me as a friend. I love you too princess <3 - Y/N's crush  
\- Mary change my name back! - Y/N's crush  
\- No. I love your name. You little love sick assassin - Mary  
Y/N changed Y/N's crush name to Sebastian  
\- Thank u darling ^-^ - Sebastian  
\- They are soooo cute aren't they? My precious lovely assassin couple. I always wanted a couple of assassins but today i have an assassin couple <3 - Jim  
\- Ok I kinda ship the two of you. - John  
\- Noooooooo :"( WHYY???? - Sherlock  
\- I hate all of you rn - Y/N  
\- Yeah leave us alone. -Sebastian  
\- Get a room you little lovebirds *-* - Mary  
\- Oh Jesus. Sebastian I think we should.....EXTERMINATE them - Y/N  
\- EXTERMINATE....EXTERMINATE .....EXTERMINATE - Sebastian  
\- Your assassins are wierd Jim. - Sherlock  
\- Yeah I know. -.-" -Jim  
\- But u love us :* - Y/N  
\- Hey Y/N i have all the episodes of doctor who. Do you want to come over and watch it with me? Also i have pizza and ice cream and i am good at cuddling. - Sebastian  
\- NOOOOOOO -Sherlock  
\- Jesus Sherlock calm down. I will find you a woman - Mary  
\- I will be there in 10 min. - Y/N  
\- Yeeey :D - Sebastian  
Y/N has logged out.  
Sebastian has logged out.  
\- John are u coming? The movie is starting - Mary   
\- Yeah love. - John  
John has logged out.  
\- I want to kill someone rn. - Sherlock  
\- Hah bye everyone - Sherlock  
\- Hello Sherly - Mary  
\- Holmes - Jim  
Sherlock has logged out.  
\- So Jim. I want every details about their relationships. EVERYTHING. - Mary  
\- Ok but why? - Jim  
\- Because I helped Sebastian to find out that he loves Y/N and I don't want to my work the end up in a heartbreak. - Mary  
\- Okay. I call you tomorrow. - Jim  
\- Yey. Thanks. I want to be her brides maid when they are getting married. *-* - Mary  
\- Haha Wait do you think that i will be his best man? 0.0 :D - Jim  
\- Oh god gurl i saw a beautiful wedding dress yesterday. - Jim  
\- We have to meet sometime - Mary  
\- Definitely :3 - Jim


	3. Together we will survive~Sebastian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little bit angsty...sorry..  
> This is after Jim's "death"  
> {I know that this is the 3rd fic for Sebby but i love him sooo much..sorry not sorry}

Sebastian has created a chatroom  
Y/N has logged on.  
\- Hello darling. - Sebastian  
\- Seb... I can't do this anymore. - Y/N  
\- What? Whats the matter? - Sebastian  
\- I can't stop thinking about him. He was my everything. He was like a brother to me...We grew up together....and....and now he is dead. - Y/N  
\- Y/N I know that this is hard. I miss him too. He was my friend, my best friend. This will be hard to survive, but you are strong and I know that you can do this. - Sebastian  
\- But i'm a nobody without him. - Y/N  
\- No. You are a strong, intelligent and beautiful woman. We will survive this. Together - Sebastian  
\- There's nothing i can live for. I had only him...i have nothing anymore - Y/N  
\- Y/N listen to me don't do anything stupid. - Sebastian  
\- Please princess stay alive for me. - Sebastian  
\- Y/N ARE YOU STILL THERE? - Sebastian  
\- Stay still I'm coming over - Sebastian  
\- Don't kill yourself... I love you...- Sebastian  
*********************************  
Sebastian were running to Y/N's door when he arrived to her flat. There were silence. Big scary silence. The man stood in front of the door and knocked a few times, but when he didn't received any answer he kicked the door and went inside. The girl sat in front of the window, her phone is next to her in the table and she hold some senative pills in her hand.  
\- Y/N how much did you take?   
\- None... I hesitated a little, but i know that there's nothing what can stop me.   
\- But I can. - Moran sat next to the girl and throw the pills away. He grabbed her arms and turn her around after he hugged her. Y/N hugged him back, and started crying.  
\- I don't know what to do...  
\- Me neither, but together we can find out princess. - she said nothing, but she snuggled closer to him. He kissed her hair and closed his eyes.  
\- Did you mean it?  
- What? - Sebastian pulled out and locked his eyes to Y/N's.  
\- That you love me.  
\- Yes. I love you more than my life. I don't want to lose you too. - Y/N looked down and hugged Sebastian again.  
\- Save me please. - she whispered to his shoulder.  
\- Always.


	4. I need some free time ~ Jim

Y/N has created a chatroom  
Sebastian has logged on.  
\- Hey Sebby. Where's Jim? - Y/N  
\- He is with a client. Little bit messy work. - Sebastian  
\- I see. - Y/N  
\- Are you with him? - Y/N  
\- Yes. Why? - Sebastian  
\- Can you please tell him to answer my messages? Thank you :* - Y/N  
\- Yeah. - Sebastian  
Jim has logged on.  
\- Hey baby what's wrong? - Jim  
\- Don't call me baby.I'm mad at u rn. - Y/N  
\- What did i do? - Jim  
\- Well you know you have a daughter and Sophie really miss her daddy and can't fall asleep. And I'm here alone with my little baby and I'm half dead from my tiredness. - Y/N  
\- But honey you know that I'm working. And tell my little girl that daddy miss her too and he will be back in an hour. Also I love you honey. :* - Jim  
\- Yeah I know that you are "working". - Y/N  
\- What does that mean? - Jim  
\- What do you think? I know that killing people and doing your wierd gangster stuff is your "job" but finish your entertainment with Sebastian and get back your ass home.- Y/N  
\- Leave me out of this pls. - Sebastian  
\- Shush Sebby. I love u but pls shush. - Y/N  
\- Oh so you now love Sebby? And this is not my entertainment. This is my job and youn know that. You are working for me. - Jim  
\- Don't fight pls. - Sebastian  
\- Oh my Gog Jim. No i don't love Sebby that way. And you think that i worth less than you?? - Y/N  
\- Honey i am the king. - Jim  
\- REALLY???!???!!? - Y/N  
\- Jim you are fucked up. - Sebastian  
\- Silence Tiger. - Jim  
\- We won't have sex for a month. And when you arrive home I will have some word with you. - Y/N  
\- Oh god I'm so turned on rn baby. You can't do that. You are sexy when you are angry. ;) - Jim  
\- Don't you think that you will get in my panties with this crap. - Y/N  
\- But this is true. You are sexy when you are angry, or when you are happy, sad, sleepy....you are always sexy. And i know that you are as good as me. You are better than me. You are my queen honey. - Jim  
\- You are a lucky man that i can't be mad at you for long. - Y/N  
\- I know my queen. - Jim  
\- How about we entrust Sebastian to take care of Sophie and we will go somewhere? - Jim  
\- Oh i like the idea <3 - Y/N  
\- Hey what? Im not good with kids. - Sebastian  
\- Don't be silly Tiger. You are her godfather, she loves you. I know that you can do this. - Y/N  
\- But...- Sebastian  
\- Tiger...you know if Jim is your boss and he is the king than I'm your queen so do it. I need some time without my sunshine - Y/N  
\- Okay my queen - Sebastian  
\- I love you so much my love *-* - Jim  
\- I love you too :*


	5. Proposing~Sherlock

Sherlock has created a chat room.  
John has logged on.  
Mary has logged on.  
\- Hey Sherly. - Mary  
\- Hello Sherlock. - John  
\- Hi. - Sherlock  
\- Where's Y/N? - Mary  
\- She babysits her brother's children. - Sherlock  
\- Oh yeah. Really. - Mary  
\- Hey Sherlock. You seemed very distracted today. What's wrong? - John  
\- Well you know. Me and Y/N are together almost three years now, and our anniversary is almost here I want to make a huge surprise for her. - Sherlock  
\- Aww. How romantic. ^-^ - Mary  
\- And what's in your mind? - John  
\- This surprise need some roses, a restaurant, and a ring. - Sherlock  
\- Oh my gooooood Sherlock. You want to propose Y/N? - Mary  
\- I'm so happy for you. - John  
\- But I have an idea. You know the restaurant is a good idea and everything but i think Y/N would prefer something more personal. The restaurant is too cliche. - Mary  
\- Yes I know. Thats why i told you. I need this to be perfect. - Sherlock   
\- Okay. We all know that she loves your work and also the stars. So I think we should create a murder scene what she has to solve. And in the end of it you will wait for her in some romantic place and propose her. - Mary  
\- Oh god Mary this is perfect. - Sherlock  
\- That's why i love you Mary. - John  
\- ^-^ I love you too. - Mary  
Y/N has logged on.  
\- Hey gurl :3 - Mary  
\- Hello Mary - Y/N  
\- Sherlock babe can you pick me up? - Y/N  
\- Coming honey. - Sherlock  
\- Thank you. - Y/N  
Sherlock has logged out.  
\- So guys I think Sherlock is a little bit strange nowadays. Don't you think? - Y/N  
\- I think he has a secret. I hate secrets...what if he cheating on me???? - Y/N  
\- Jesus Y/N calm down. He isn't cheating on you. - John  
\- Okay your right...- Y/N  
\- But I'm sure that the 2 of you know something...- Y/N  
\- Why? - Mary  
\- Because you know everything and John is his best friend. That's why. So tell me! - Y/N  
\- No. - John  
\- Pleeeease!!!! - Y/N  
\- Noooooo. - John  
\- Pretty please! - Y/N  
\- Honey just calm down. I'm sure you will love it just please be patient. - Mary  
\- All of you betrayed me. But okay. Eitherway Sherlock is here so bye. - Y/N  
\- Bye. - John  
\- Be good girl. - Mary  
Y/N has logged out.  
\- OH MY GOOOOOOD THEY ARE SO CUTE!!! This proposal has to be perfect. - Mary  
\- I know. But why are you texting me when you are sitting next to me. - John  
\- Oh yeah right. :3 - Mary  
John has logged out.  
Mary has logged out.


	6. We are together ~ Mormor, Johnlock

Jim has created a chat room.  
Sebastian has logged on.  
Mary has logged on.  
Sherlock has logged on.  
Molly has logged on.  
\- Hey everyone. - Jim  
\- Boss - Sebastian  
\- Hello. - Molly  
\- Hey. Sherlock where's John. - Mary  
\- He is sleeping. - Sherlock  
\- But its 9 pm. - Mary  
\- Yeah i might or might not drugged him...- Sherlock  
\- XD - Sebastian  
\- Haha - Jim  
\- Why? - Molly  
\- He talked a lot. - Sherlock  
\- About what? - Molly  
\- We were together in my bed last night and he spook about it all morning. - Sherlock  
\- Oh my gosh you 2 are together. - Jim  
\- Haha pay me Boss! - Sebastian  
\- We win Sebastian! Yess! - Mary  
\- I'm so happy for you :( - Molly  
\- Don't you mean :) - Mary  
\- Yeah sorry...hahahaha....oh - Molly  
\- Wait you bet about us? - Sherlock  
\- Yes. You 2 are hella gay for each other. - Jim  
John has logged on.  
\- Hey Johnlock <3 - Mary  
\- How was your night? ;)- Sebastian  
\- SHERLOCK YOU TOLD THEM???!!??!? - John  
\- Anyway..HOW DARE YOU DRUG ME????!!!! Get your f*cking ass here!!!NOW - John  
\- Oh god. Okay I'm coming..- Sherlock  
Sherlock has logged out.  
\- I think he meant he is cumming. - Sebastian  
\- Lol - Jim  
\- Gross - Molly  
\- Jesus Sebastian - Mary  
\- Shut up - John  
John has logged out.  
\- So Tiger do you wanna come over and hook up or something ;) - Jim  
\- On my way <3 - Sebastian  
\- You 2 too? - Mary  
\- 0.0 - Molly  
\- Hell yeah we are together. - Sebastian  
\- Well he is sexy and I was bored....also he is awesome in bed..- Jim  
\- Love you - Sebastian  
\- Aaaw how cute. I love you too Tiger - Jim  
Sebastian has logged out.  
Jim has logged out.  
\- Well the 2 of us are alone. - Mary  
\- Yeah. - Molly  
\- Sooo do you have a boyfriend now? - Mary  
\- Nah I'm alone..- Molly  
\- Me too :/ - Mary  
\- Do you want to go to a bar this evening? - Molly  
\- Idk. Oooor we should bring Greg ang Mycroft together...;) - Mary  
\- Hahaha okay. - Molly  
\- Good come over and we will discuss it with some ice cream :3 - Mary  
\- Okay :D - Molly  
Mary has logged out.  
Molly has logged out.


	7. I'm an uncle~Jim

Jim has created a chat room.  
Sebastian has logged on.  
Sherlock has logged on.  
John has logged on.  
\- Hah only boys. - Sebastian  
\- What's up guys? - Jim  
\- Sherlock did you solve my mystery jet? - Jim  
\- No...:( - Sherlock  
\- Then hurry up...I'm bored. - Jim  
Irene has logged on.  
\- oh god i can feel the masculinity in here. - Irene  
\- Hi Irene - Jim  
\- Irene - John  
\- Hey long time no see. - Sebastian  
\- The woman is here. How's America - Sherlock  
\- Not much..Kate is here so great. - Irene  
\- Hold on guys. My sister just called me. I will invite her.  
Jim has invited Jasmine to the chat room.  
\- Hey Jim. It's Y/N. Jasmine is in the hospital. - Jasmine  
\- Whaaaaat? - Jim  
\- Wait you have a sister? - John  
\- I didn't know that either. - Sherlock  
\- What kind of detective are you? - Irene  
\- She is his twin sister -.-" - Sebastian  
\- Shut up everyone. Y/N what's with Jasmine? - Jim  
\- Well I know that the 2 of you last met a year ago and you 2 have a big fight..so she got pregnant 9 months ago...she is here to give birth. - Jasmine  
\- OH MY GOOD I'm going to be an uncle! - Jim  
\- Congrats Boss - Sebastian  
\- Awesome - John  
\- i know that you 2 hate each other but she wants you right now, because her boyfriend, the baby's father left her yesterday and she is alone. - Jasmine  
\- What the hell. I'm going to kill him. - Jim  
\- Kill that bastard - Irene  
\- Last time when we saw each other she said that she don't want to see my stupid ass again. - Jim  
\- Oh god Jim she is your sister! - Sherlock  
\- Just go - John  
\- Jim she said that she might want to see your stupid ass now. - Jasmine  
\- Sebastian go and pick me! - Jim  
\- Okay. - Sebastian  
****************Time skip********  
\- Guys are you still here - Jim  
\- Yeah - Sherlock  
\- Whats up? - John  
\- Girl or Boy? - Irene  
\- It's a girl and she is beautiful. Oh god. Her name is Annabelle. - Jim  
\- He is crying. So cute - Sebastian  
\- Haha - Sherlock  
\- Send me pics. - Irene  
\- Okay. I'm so happy now :'D - Jim


	8. The girl with beautiful eyes~Sebastian

John has created a chat room.  
Sherlock has logged on.  
Jim has logged on.  
\- Hell..oh Jim is here too. - Sherlock  
\- Love u too Sherly -.-" - Jim  
Sebastian has logged on.  
Irene has logged on.  
\- Hey Tiger. - Jim  
\- Hey Sebby. Do you remember that girl I showed you yesterday? - Irene  
\- The one with the beautiful eyes? - Sebastian  
\- What happened yesterday? - Jim  
\- He is your sniper and you don't know what is he doing? - Sherlock  
\- Lol - John  
\- He had a day off. -.-" - Jim  
\- So who is the girl? - Jim  
\- I met with Y/N. I didn't see her in ages. - Irene  
\- Oh yeah that girl. She is lovely. I'm approving this relationship Sebastian. - Jim  
\- ? - Sebastian  
\- Eitherway she thinks(idk why) you are cute..and I saw you checked her out..so you should ask her out- Irene  
\- Go Sebby go! - John  
\- Yeah. I'm tired of your whining... - Sherlock  
\- I'm not whining.:( - Sebastian  
\- I hate agreeing with Sherlock but yes you whine a lot. "I'm so lonely at niiiight"....ahh Tiger just go and ask her out and this is a command! - Jim  
-I have never said that... Jesus okay. And yeah she is lovely. :3 - Sebastian  
\- I know right. Okay I will give you her number. - Irene  
\- Thanks. But wait why are you think I'm not cute?!??!? - Sebastian  
\- I'm sorry Tiger you are not my type...- Irene  
\- Haha - John  
\- Why are you laughing? You aren't her type neither... - Sebastian  
\- Yes I know. - John  
\- Boys.... - Irene  
Irene has logged out.  
\- Hah now she left because of you 2 - Jim  
\- So "Tiger" what do you want to do in your first date? - Sherlock  
\- You won't be alone at night you poor little thing - John  
\- XD - Jim  
\- Oh god I hate you all. - Sebastian  
Sebastian has logged out.  
\- Nah but he is lucky. That girl is gorgeous. - Jim  
\- I know - Sherlock  
\- ? - John  
\- What? - Jim  
\- I was at the mall yesterday and I saw Irene with that girl. - Sherlock  
\- Voyeur... - Jim  
\- Creepy - John  
\- -.-" - Sherlock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I know there are a lot of chapters for Sebastian....but i love him so much so sorry not sorry :D


	9. He looks like me ~ Sebastian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh this one is for Sebastian again, but idc...ce la vie

Jim has logged on.

Sebastian has logged on.

\- Hey Seb. - Jim

\- Hello Boss. - Sebastian

\- Do you know where is Y/N? - Jim

\- Don't know. She left in the morning. - Sebastian

\- I will ask her. - Sebastian.

Sebastian has invited Y/N to the chat room.

\- Hey babe. What are you up to? - Y/N

\- Hi princess. Not much, Jim wanted to talk with you. -Sebastian

\- Hi Y/N. What are you doing? - Jim

\- Just staring at my crush...:3 - Y/N

\- What? Babe Im not even with you.. who is that man?- Sebastian

\- Michael Fassbender...We are watching Prometheus with Mary.. - Y/N

\- I love his blonde hair..and his blue eyes...oh god he is so sexy *-* - Y/N

\- Really? Y/N? (ꐦ ಠ皿ಠ ) - Sebastian

\- Hahaahaha - Jim

\- Aww...I like it when you are jealous. - Y/N

\- ಠ╭╮ಠ - Sebastian

Mary has logged on.

\- He reminds me of you. But you are much more sexier than him Tiger ໒( ♥ ◡ ♥ )७ -Y/N

\- Y/N get your ass back here. You can talk with your killer boyfriend but I want to watch this.... - Mary

\- ✿♥‿♥✿ - Sebastian

\- Just a minute honey. - Y/N

\- Okay. - Mary

Mary has logged out.

\- So what do you want Jimmy? - Y/N

\- First: Don't call me Jimmy. 2: I have a job for you for tomorrow. - Jim

\- Okay Jimmy :D - Y/N

\- Gotta go...Mary is impatient..love ya guys ( ˘ ³˘) - Y/N

\- Bye babe - Sebastian

\- Bye Y/N -Jim

Y/N has left the group.

\- Anyway your girlfriend is right. He is really looks like you. - Jim

\- Fassbender? - Sebastian

\- Yeah..google him - Jim

\- Holy crap he really looks like me...oh god this is frightening. - Sebastian

\- Haha yeah...so do you want to kill someone? I'm bored... - Jim

\- Eh..ok. Y/N won't be at home til 2 am if she is with Mary. - Sebastian

\- Yeey!! o(〃＾▽＾〃)o - Jim

\- -.-" - Sebastian

\- Meet me at five. - Jim

\- Okay. - Sebastian

Jim has logged out.

Sebastian has logged out.


	10. Lost in the beach.

Mary has created a chatroom.  
Sebastian has logged on.  
Jim has logged on.  
\- Hey does any of you know where is Y/N? - Mary  
\- I thought she is with you. Aren't you in Croatia? - Sebastian  
\- Yes but i lost her... - Mary  
\- Congratulation Mary. You lost my best assassin... - Jim  
\- Hey...:( - Sebastian  
\- Either way how can you lost her? - Sebastian  
\- I don't know. I went to get a cocktail while she talked with a guy and when i went back she wasn't there.. I tried to call her but she didn't answer.. - Mary  
\- Oh god..Sherlock will be pissed that his girlfriend talked to other men...and i think he kidnapped her..-  Jim  
\- I know.. I hate myself. Molly is trying to find someone who knows who was that guy. And I'm here alone - Mary  
\- Keep calm. She is a master assassin she will kill that man in a minute. - Sebastian  
\- Okay Molly just said that that guy is a drug dealer!!!!!!!! I have to call the police OMG SHERLOCK WILL KILL ME! WHAT IF SHE IS DEAD ALREADY?!?!???!? - Mary  
\- Stay calm and call the police. - Jim  
\- If her GPS is on I think i can find her. - Sebastian  
Y/N has logged on.  
\- What's up guys? Mary where r u? - Y/N  
\- OH GOD R U OKAY? - Mary  
\- Yes?! - Y/N  
\- Where were you? I thought that guy killed you!!! - Mary  
\- I went back to the hotel because i left my sunglasses there. - Y/N  
\- Oh thank god! - Sebastian  
\- I'm glad that you are okay. - Jim  
\- But what about that guy? - Jim  
\- He lost his dog. - Y/N  
\- Oh.. - Mary  
\- Where are you now Mary? - Y/N  
\- In the bar next to the hotel. - Mary  
\- Okay I'm coming. -Y/N  
\- Bye guys - Y/N  
Y/N has logged out.  
Mary has logged out.  
\- Well that was weird...do you wanna go and visit them? - Jim  
\- Okay - Sebastian  
Jim has logged out.  
Sebastian has logged out.


	11. Tiger's birthday~Jim

Irene has created a chatroom.  
Y/N has logged on.  
\- Hey babe. - Y/N  
\- Hi Y/N. - Irene  
\- So did you brought anything for Sebastian? - Y/N  
\- Yes. I bought him a concert ticket. You? - Irene  
\- I want to buy him a tiger. What do you think? - Y/N  
\- He will love it. - Irene.  
Jim has logged on.  
\- Hi Jimmy. - Y/N  
\- Hi Y/N. Irine. And don't call me Jimmy. - Jim  
\- Aww but I like it. - Y/N  
\- Jim did you bought anything for your tiger? - Irene.  
\- No actually, not yet, but I thought about a tiger. - Jim  
\- NOOOOOOOO - Y/N  
\- ? - Jim  
\- I want to buy him a tiger. - Y/N  
\- No. He is my sniper. I will buy him a tiger. - Jim  
\- James Moriarty! He is my best friend. We grew up together. He is like a brother to me, so I think I earned the right to buy him a fucking tiger.- Y/N  
\- Oh kids. I have to go, but please inform me who wins this argument. - Irene.  
\- Bye Irine. - Jim  
\- Hi :* -Y/N  
Irine has logged out.  
\- Yeah but he helped me to ask you out. - Jim  
\- Jimmy I know that he is the reason that you finally asked me out. But there were signs that I love you and everything...idk how could you be that blind....ahhh - Y/N  
\- Okay if you finished making fun of me, we should decide who buy him a tiger. - Jim  
\- Me!! - Y/N  
\- You know I'm your boss too so...- Jim  
\- Oh my love, don't say that to me if you wanna have sex in this life with me. - Y/N  
\- Sorry baby. I don't want to hurt you. I love you <3 - Jim  
\- I love you too. :* - Y/N  
Sebastian has logged on.  
\- Hey - Sebastian  
\- Hey Sebby - Jim  
\- Tiger. - Y/N  
\- What r u 2 up to? - Sebastian  
\- Not much. - Y/N  
\- So are you nervous? - Y/N  
\- Nah. Why would I? - Sebastian  
\- Cause your birthday is almost here -Y/N  
\- I knoooow*-* - Sebastian  
\- Babe I think you won the argument... - Jim  
\- Yeeey :D - Y/N  
\- What ? - Sebastian  
\- Oh nothing Tiger...nothing ;) - Y/N  
\- Ookay... - Sebastian  
\- Nah I have to work.....babe do you wanna help me? - Jim  
\- Sure Jimmy - Y/N  
\- Jimmy?!? :D - Sebastian  
\- -.-" - Jim  
Jim has logged out.   
\- Bye Tiger. :* - Y/N  
\- Hi Y/N - Sebastian  
Y/N has logged out.  
Sebastian has logged out.


	12. Sold out-Sebastian

Y/N has made a chat room.  
Jim has logged on.  
Irene has logged on.  
\- Jim! Jim! Jim! I need your help!!!!!!!!!! - Y/N  
\- I knew this day will come (*•̀ᴗ•́*)و ̑̑ - Irene  
\- What? - Jim  
\- I wanted to go and watch the new Star Wars but they are sold out. - Y/N  
Sebastian has logged on.  
\- I need you to find some of them and kill them! I want those tickets!!! -Y/N  
\- Whoa what did I miss? - Sebastian  
\- Y/N wants to see star wars, but she doesn't have any tickets -Irene  
\- Oh. -Sebastian  
\- Y/N Honey, I love you, but I can't kill them, because of a movie. (っ˘̩╭╮˘̩)っ - Jim  
\- You once killed a man, because his umbrella looked like yours.... - Y/N  
\- (;¬_¬) - Jim  
\- Y/N I think I can help - Sebastian  
\- I have two tickets for today, and my friend is ill, so if you wanna come with me...- Sebastian  
\- YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES!!!!!!! - Y/N  
\- Thank you soooooo much ೭੧(❛▿❛✿)੭೨ - Y/N  
\- ( ˘ ³˘) - Sebastian  
\- Okay now I have to go - Y/N  
\- I 'll pick you up at 7 - Sebastian  
\- Purrfect - Y/N  
Y/N has logged out.  
\- Oh God is this really happening???!! I have to go. See you soon guys (´▽`ʃƪ)♡ - Sebastian  
Sebastian has logged out.  
\- So which one of you planned this? - Irine  
\- Mostly Y/N...and me -Jim  
\- What? I thought it was Tigers idea - Irine  
\- No, he really wanted to go with his weirdo friend, but Y/N has a huge crush on him, so they talked with his friend. - Jim  
\- So they threatened him? - Irine  
\- Yes. - Jim  
\- Ah I'm so proud of them. They grew up so fast. -Irine  
\- Our little assassins are adults now. But I will watch them. Wanna come? - Jim  
\- Of course. Kate is with her family, so I have nothing else to do. - Irine  
\- Meet me at 6 in the mall. - Jim  
\- Okay. - Irine  
Irine has logged out.  
Jim has logged out.


End file.
